One Change
by Hummelberry love
Summary: A little short story about Hummelberry of course, and it s romance so you just know! Hope you enjoy!


AN:

Hello Gleeks! I´m writing a short Hummelberry story!

Anyways… this is a story about Hummelberry, of course… and I am writing this on my computer, so there WILL be many misstakes, because I have a auto-correct program on my Iphone, and not on my computer… and I don´t really know how LibreOffice works soooo we will see.

Just some things to know:

Time: season 4, when Kurt and Rachel have moved in to a apartment.

Changes: just that Rachel has forgotten about Finn and Kurt is not with Blaine but still is gay, Rachel has not met Brody.

And it´s time for me to shut up again and start writing!

As always… Enjoy!

000 0000 000

One Change

Kurt is sitting in his and Rachel´s couch, waiting for Rachel to come home from NYADA.

Rachel stepped in to the apartment, Kurt stood up and walked to Rachel with a smirk.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" asked Rachel

"Guess what came in the mail..." asked Kurt ignoring Rachel´s question

"I don´t know? Bills?" responded Rachel

Kurt holds up a paper where it says: NYADA on it.

"OH MY GOD, YOU GOT IN?!" screamed Rachel

"Don´t scream Rachel, you know we have neighbors" said Kurt

"I DON´T CARE! YOU GOT IN!"

Rachel throws herself on Kurt to hug him.

"Jesus Rachel!" laughed Kurt

"I´m so proud of you Kurt" said Rachel after calming down a little

"I´m more proud of you" said Kurt with a big smile

Rachel kissed Kurt´s cheek.

000 0000 000

Kurt and Rachel is cuddling on the couch eating popcorn and are watching TV.

In a kissing scene, Kurt looks down at Rachel to see if she is looking at him, she does not. She notices that he is looking at him and asks:

"What?" said Rachel with a confusing look "You know, gay guys are not suppose to look at girls at kissing scenes"

"Oh really? How do you know?" asked Kurt

"Well, by that saying you just said… makes me consider what your sexuality is" said Rachel surprisingly seriously

"Well, by that… I actually do" said Kurt

"What..." asked Rachel "Who?"

"Erhm… you" said Kurt shyly

Rachel did not respond, instead she threw the blanket out of the way and ran to the bathroom.

"Crap" said Kurt out loudly

Kurt stood up and gone to the bathroom door that Rachel was in.

"Rachel please!" said Kurt out loudly, so she could hear "Maybe this was not the right time to say it, but I feel bad for this too"

"I know, you´re right, I´m sorry… I know that you´re lonley, maybe this is just a cry for help" said Rachel stepping out of the bathroom "Do it"

"Do what?" asked Kurt

"Kiss me" said Rachel

"What? No!" said Kurt confusingly

"Do it, so we will see if this is just some sort of ´mode´ you´re brain has activated on, like a cry for love" said Rachel looking down with her arms crossed

"Are you sure?" asked Kurt "I mean, if this can ruin our friendship I don´t want to do it, or if this makes you uncomfortab-"

Rachel took her finger and put it on Kurt´s lips and made a "shhh" sound.

"It will not change a thing" whispered Rachel in to Kurt´s ear, some part of Kurt said that that was untrue

"Okay" decided Kurt

Kurt leaned forward and took Rachel´s chin with his hand and kissed her, it felt exactly what Kurt imagined… hell, even better! It felt like one of those fireworks he and his dad always lit up fourth of July, a satisfying feeling, an amazing feeling, one of those moments you have been waiting for sooo long! And when it finally happens, it´s even better!

Kurt leaned even more forward to deepening the kiss.

After they break the kiss they stared at each other with a surprising look.

"Did you feel that?" asked Kurt "I did, it was better than I thought it would be"

"Yes, I felt it" said Rachel "But… I don´t understand, why would anyone turn bi by me?"

"I would not be surprised" said Kurt "You´re a lot more than just being good at singing and acting, you have a great, strong personality. Although… you could stop being so darn selfish"

They both laughed.

"Well, you know that it´s not so easy for me" said Rachel holding Kurt´s neck with both of her arms

"I love your personality Rachel" said Kurt "Don´t change a thing"

Rachel blushed.

"You know, I´ve had a thing for you" said Rachel

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, ever since you came to NY for me"

"Well, it was not for you… it was for me"

"Well, you ruined my crush on you"

"Oh, I didn´t mean to ruin the surprise! I´m sorry!" laughed Kurt

Rachel kissed Kurt to shut him up.

"Shut up" joked Rachel

"Sooo, this is a thing now?" asked Kurt, Rachel gave him a questioning look "You… as my girlfriend?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kurt gave Rachel a loving hug.

000 0000 000

After 5 years, Kurt and Rachel got married and had two kids: Carson and Lynn

And lived happily ever after!

000 0000 000

 _Hope you enjoyed this story!_

 _Was not the best but it was something!_

 _BAI!_


End file.
